BG04A-Dinner Date
by VStarTraveler
Summary: Athena accepted his dinner date invitation. Now it's time for dinner on the Rising Star and she's having serious second thoughts. This is a limited drabble fic that takes place on the evening of Chapter 18: Memorable Moments of BG04—Shore Leave. Complete!
1. Drabble 1

**BG04A – Dinner Date**

by VStarTraveler

 _ **Summary:**_

 _Athena accepted his dinner date invitation. Now it's time for dinner on the Rising Star and she's having serious second thoughts. This is a limited drabble fic that takes place on the evening of Chapter 18: Memorable Moments of BG04—Shore Leave._

'***

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 _This story is a work of fiction, written totally for fun and not for profit. This interpretation of the world of Battlestar Galactica is entirely my own, and Battlestar Galactica and all of its various components remain the property of their respective owners._

 _'***_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _This is my entry in The Room forum's May Writing Challenge - PROMPTAPALOOZA! as Challenge 5: Drabble Fic Challenge._ _A drabble fic is a story comprised of individual drabbles._ _A drabble is a hundred words long, no more, no less._ _For this challenge, participants are to write a drabble fic of at least 5 chapters, but no more than 20 chapters in length._

 _This story takes place on the evening of Chapter 18: Memorable Moments of BG04 – Shore Leave._

 _100 words according to MS Word._

* * *

Drabble 1:

It was just a dinner date...but one she shouldn't have accepted.

Why had she? She didn't really know.

As she donned her blue dress uniform, she told herself that it was due to surprise. After all, she'd already decided to end it.

She wasn't even sure what _it_ was. He was her friend, a good one, but nothing more, and sometimes an irritating friend at that. Still, there was something that drew her to him. Now, she had to stop it before things went too far, before it damaged their friendship, before it pushed them apart forever.

Her doorbell chimed.


	2. Drabble 2

Drabble 2:

No! He was early!

Checking the chrono, she found it disagreed. Time for second-thoughts was over; now she must decide.

It was well over two yahrens since her breakup with Starbuck. There had been no one serious since then so she carried no torch for anyone. Would it hurt to try? Would seeing if a little heat could be generated extinguish their friendship? Or might it grow into an eternal flame? She'd accepted a date, but should she? Would it mean too much?

Deciding not to decide, she dragged the brush through her hair as she moved toward the door.


	3. Drabble 3

Drabble 3:

He stood in front of the door, not nervously but apprehensively. He smoothed his pencil-thin mustache. In combat, he was calm, self-assured, deadly, but here Lazant questioned every decision.

Perhaps he'd made the call because of Krachus; he preferred to think it was because he wanted to. As much as he liked her, he really wasn't sure.

He had few friends, with Athena among his best. To try to go beyond that meant possibly losing her. To leave now might mean a lifetime of regret at not knowing.

Again raising his finger to the button, he hesitated.

The door opened.


	4. Drabble 4

Drabble 4:

She had flutterflies.

Their tiny touches tickled her tummy as the door opened.

Perhaps he had the same? She detected a possibly pensive look on his face, but it quickly changed to a welcoming smile that reached into his eyes.

Her voice caught unsteadily; she forced a whimsical, "Hi."

A knowing look set her spirit at ease as he greeted her, complimenting with words and expression. His extended hand felt firm and comforting, forcing her jitters aside.

Hooking her other hand through the crook of his elbow she returned a smile as he said, "The _Rising Star_ awaits, my dear."


	5. Drabble 5

Drabble 5:

 _"...and on your left is our destination, the luxury liner Rising Star, said to be the most beautiful ship in the fleet, once a place for gamers, players…and lovers. We'll be there in about five more centons."_

The comment was clearly meant for them, the only couple aboard. What if, like the pilot, Lazant was reading too much into this?

Their hands lightly linked, the male Warrior must have felt her anxiety, for he took that moment to give her hand three gentle pats.

That worried her more; he was too cool, too calm. Too expectant? Athena's heart raced.


	6. Drabble 6

Drabble 6:

As a Warrior, Athena loved to fly, but arriving home safely was always the goal. With Lazant's closeness, the pilot's comment, and subsequent knowing looks from several passengers, she'd rarely felt more relieved to land.

As they disembarked, she observed the shuttle pilot wink lasciviously at Lazant. The returned icy stare probably chilled the man's soul.

Leaning close, Athena whispered, "He deserved that!"

Nodding, her date replied with a knowing smile, "Yes, and much more."

Strangely, she suddenly felt more relaxed than she'd felt since his arrival.

Arm in arm, they leisurely made their way up to the dining level.


	7. Drabble 7

Drabble 7:

With several stylishly dressed couples waiting at the restaurant's entrance, Athena almost wished she'd kept a nice evening dress when she donated most of her civilian clothes for use by refugees in the fleet. Some were worn as was; others were repurposed.

The greeter was polite. "Lieutenant Lazant? Welcome. Please be seated, we'll have your table shortly."

On recognizing her, he suddenly became effusive. "Lieutenant Athena! You're part of the lieutenant's party? Come!"

Lazant raised an eyebrow when they were seated at a very private table.

"The perils of being the commander's daughter. Sorry."

He nodded with an amused smile.


	8. Drabble 8

Drabble 8:

Their orders were taken, drinks were delivered. Following a toast with a clink of glasses, they settled into quiet conversation.

'***

 _White ambrosa, crystal glasses._  
 _Romantic tunes play in their ears,_  
 _Eyes afocused as time passes,_  
 _Gently calming unspoken fears._

'***

His eyes, unwavering, unblinking, never left hers.

"You are so beautiful."

She glanced away, losing their match. "Thank you, but feeling rather underdressed, if you ask me. And that, Lazant, was cheating."

With a mock chastened expression, he said, "Never! And a beautiful Warrior in dress uniform is never underdressed."

She blushed slightly as she said, "Again!" This time she won.


	9. Drabble 9

Drabble 9:

The food was delicious. As they ate, Athena said, "Father says we'll make our way to Earth someday and will need to fit in. What do you see yourself doing there?"

Smirking. "Guess."

"Hmm, assuming we don't need military commanders, then an academy dean. Or," she added with a sly grin of her own, "with your dark hair, dark eyes, rugged good looks, and that thin mustache, an archer in one of those vid productions."

He chuckled. "And you'll be president with three children. Hmm, or maybe a swimsuit model."

She laughed. "In your dreams!"

"I always say: Dream big!"

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_** _Lazant has been described in past writings as a sort-of dark-eyed, dark-haired version of Errol Flynn. Maren Jensen, who played Athena in the show, really was a model before she became an actress. She retired from acting after contracting Epstein-Barr Syndrome._


	10. Drabble 10

Drabble 10:

Spoon slowly circling the edge of her creamy dessert, Athena asked, "You guessed three children. Why?"

"When we have a happy childhood, we often try to repeat certain happy parts for our kids. Yours was happy, right?"

"Very! Apollo was older, but Zac and I were fairly close in age. We all loved each other and got along well. Do you want children?"

"Yes, the freeze-dried type: add water at eighteen, poof! Avoid the messy yahrens." He chuckled, "Since those haven't been invented yet, I'll do my part someday."

"All eighteen-plus yahrens?"

"Plus? Definitely."

His eyebrow arched suggestively.

Athena blushed.


	11. Drabble 11

Drabble 11:

Despite sounds of music, servers, and other diners, there was suddenly a very uncomfortable silence.

Had her question allowed them to stray into what should be forbidden waters? Could he be suggesting…?

The relaxed feeling that she had slowly developed in talking with him through the evening was suddenly gone, erased in a heartbeat and replaced with her earlier concerns. She caught herself biting her lip as Lazant seemed to study her.

He took her hand. "Fortunately, Athena, I think that talks of children…and anything to do with them…are probably well in the future for both of us."


	12. Drabble 12

Drabble 12:

She did her best to disguise her sigh of relief, but Lazant's dropped eyes and briefly pursed lips told her that he'd seen right through her. When his gaze resumed, he asked, "Would you like to dance?"

She made no attempt to cover her relief this time. "I'd love to."

They slowly made their way down one level and were soon enjoying each other's company as they danced to songs from home. As the evening progressed, the songs became slower, the dancers closer.

The bandleader called, "Last dance, everyone. Enjoy!"

They were holding each other tight as the music ended.


	13. Drabble 13

Drabble 13:

Their embrace endured long after the music stopped.

Athena stole a quick glance to see Lazant's eyes closed; he seemed lost in thoughts, or dreams, or contentment. With an equally contented smile, she closed her eyes too and placed her head back on his shoulder as they continued to sway on the empty floor in the after-party silence.

An eye peeked open for a moment to steal a look at her. He smiled, too.

 _'***_

 _Hidden glimpses, furtive glances,_ _  
 _Kindred spirits hiding stares._  
 _Gentle touches in close dances,  
__ _Slowly soothe their private cares._

'***

The dimming light was their prompt to go.


	14. Drabble 14

Drabble 14:

They almost missed their shuttle to the _Galactica._

Seeing the flashing light indicating an imminent departure, Athena slipped off her shoes and they both ran the last bit to the departure lounge. The attendant helped them board, and the shuttle door closed right behind them.

Falling into their seats, they were laughing at their close call. Lazant helped her buckle in and was pulling back to buckle his own belt when her hand caught his elbow.

Her eyes captured his, unwavering, and then she leaned forward, head tilting slightly. Her soft lips touched his.

Lazant felt he was in paradise.


	15. Drabble 15

Drabble 15:

The shuttle ride was pleasant and uneventful. She leaned against him, his encircling arm keeping her feeling secure.

Walking the _Galactica's_ corridors, each step closer to her quarters seemed to compound her earlier concerns.

Lazant was a good friend. The irritating, almost irascible personality that he usually displayed outwardly to others had been almost nowhere in sight. She smiled at the exception. If it had been up to her, she would have given the shuttle pilot a real tongue-lashing. With her, Lazant was sweet, kind, romantic.

Take a chance or end it? As her door came into view, she decided.


	16. Drabble 16

Drabble 16:

They stopped outside her door and spoke simultaneously.

"Lazant—"

"Athena—"

They laughed.

"Ladies first."

"No, you."

"Athena, I've had a really wonderful evening. You are beautiful, kind, intelligent…and, while it may not mean as much to you, you're my very best friend. I would love to be able to continue this, to see where it would go…but I'm afraid I already know."

He paused, looking away. "I really don't want to lose you as a friend. I hope you understand."

Her comment rendered moot, she replied, "I do. Goodnight, my friend."

He kissed her hand and turned away.

'***

The End

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Thanks so much for reading. Please take a brief moment to leave a review to let me know what you think. Thanks!_


End file.
